Complete
by Alice-in-french
Summary: We were a content little trio, but we were not a complete family yet. I could feel it even then. Esme muses on how each family member changed the Cullens, getting them a little bit closer to being complete. A character study from Esme's POV.


This is just a small character study I decided to do on the Cullens from Esme's POV.

**Complete**

I had met Carlisle before my transformation. When I was sixteen and had broken my leg, he was the doctor who healed me. We had chatted amiably throughout my stay at the hospital, and I quickly became attracted to him. I desperately wanted to know him better, but after that night I didn't see him again for another ten years.

When Carlisle found me after my suicide attempt, and changed me into a vampire, I knew immediately that I was home. He and Edward had both been alone for far too long. They were terrific companions for each other, but it was easy to see that they were both lonely bachelors. I was glad that I was able to at least end Carlisle's loneliness, and he mine. I could tell my presence helped Edward's loneliness some too, but he was still distant – still alone. It broke my heart to see him like that. He was so good, he deserved to have someone love him the way I loved Carlisle.

We were a content little trio, but we were not a complete family yet. I could feel it even then.

Rosalie entered the family at my request. I knew of the heartbreak she had suffered, and I desperately wanted her to know that someone loved her. When Carlisle and I found her lying broken and half-dead in the street, I begged him to change her. I would not let her life end like that. Secretly, I also hoped that perhaps she and Edward would fall in love. I told this only to Carlisle, but of course, Edward eventually found out.

Rosalie changed our small family in ways I could never imagine. She was very opinionated and stubborn, and she changed the way we thought. Edward and Carlisle liked to analyze everything, to study it, to understand it. Rosalie was not so philosophical. She formed her opinions on things very quickly, and it was hard to sway her to see it otherwise.

In numbers, we were now equal, but not in hearts. I had Carlisle, but Edward still had no one, and though Rosalie accepted her new life, she still held on sorrowfully to her human life.

Emmett changed this. Emmett gave us a simpler outlook on life. He helped Rosalie to forget her pain, and didn't let Edward brood. He made me smile, and though he doesn't know it, he helped heal the wounds losing my baby had left. Emmett was the stereotypical son. He acted before he thought, and knew just the right words to say so that you always forgave him for it.

Emmett made our family happier, but our numbers were once again unbalanced. We still were not complete.

Alice and Jasper were balanced when they joined us, but like me, Alice knew her family wouldn't be complete until she found us.

They tipped our scales dramatically. Jasper was the perfect brother for Emmett and Edward. He knew how to appreciate a good brawl like Emmett, but also enjoyed thinking and studying just as much as Edward. He struggled with our lifestyle, but helping him through that struggle only made our family stronger.

Alice was a joy. She loved violently; and everyone instantly loved her back. She and Edward quickly formed a close bond; their abilities joining them in a way the rest of us could never understand. Because of her, he became a little less broody and laughed more often. Alice fit with everyone. She was thoughtful, like Edward and Carlisle; pure estrogen, like Rosalie; and rowdy, like Emmett.

And yet, it still didn't feel _right_.

Then Bella came.

It was a rocky start with Bella. Alice became attached at first vision; Edward was completely in love with her, but wouldn't admit it; Rosalie was jealous and callous toward her; and the rest of us just didn't quite know what to think about the whole thing.

But I knew she belonged. I didn't know how, or when, but I knew she had changed Edward drastically. And if anyone could make my son love that passionately, I would accept her no matter what.

Bella made my children come to terms with their insecurities. Through her, Alice had the chance to somewhat experience being human. She made Rosalie realize that even if she wouldn't have chosen this life, she had gained many blessings from it that she couldn't bear to part with. She helped Jasper's resolve in our vegetarian diet; she showed him how valuable human life is. But most importantly, she made Edward realize his humanity. She showed him that he wasn't the monster he believed himself to be; that he could love, and be loved in return – unconditionally.

When Edward found Bella, I knew we were finally whole. All of our many puzzle pieces finally fit together perfectly, and we were complete.


End file.
